


Kari's Baby

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Kari's Baby

This idea has been sitting in my idea book for a long while. I’ve written a few scenes here and may eventually add to it so if you do like what I have, follow for future updates!

  
  


Kari stared at the pregnancy test in shock. She was pregnant... She wasn’t even out of school yet. What was she going to do?

“What’s wrong?” Tai asked her as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

“You won’t ever hate me, will you?”

“No, why would you even ask that?”

“I’m pregnant..”

Tai stared at her in confusion for a moment before growling, “Who is the father?”

“Someone from school,” Kari admitted. “He’s on the basketball team.”

“I’m going to kill him.”   
  


“No! It’s not his fault.. Just.. please don’t.”

Tai sighed, “Alright.. Have you told anyone yet?”

She shook her head.

“What are you going to do?”

“Keep it.”

“You’re set to go to college next year. Do you know how hard that will be?”

“I know, but I can’t get rid of it.” She put her hand on her stomach, “I’ll figure something out.”

“You know I’ll be here for you,” Tai gave her a small smile. 

  
  
  


“Kari, will you marry me?” TK spit out.

Kari stared at him in confusion, “TK, you know I don’t think of you like that.”

“I know, but I heard about the baby.. I thought you might want more help than just friends can offer.”

Kari rolled her eyes, “TK, I don’t need a husband. I just need my friends. You’re my best friend, please just continue to be that.”

TK nodded sadly.

Kari gave him a small smile before heading down the hall shaking her head.

  
  



End file.
